Zexion the Relationship Wizard
by PrincessUnperfect
Summary: Zexion thinks he knows all the relationships in his group of friends ,crushs and all but the one that he doesnt know ,surprises him the most ,many crack parings ZexionxRiku RoxasxDemyx AxelxSora with lots of others -one shot


Demyx sighed as he looked at Roxas across the room in the school library.

"Demyx, will you stop acting like a love struck teenager and study?" Zexion broke the blond out of his daydream and pointed to the books on the table, eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"Sorry Zexy, I got… distracted." Demyx admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously

"Why not just ask him out?" the aqua eyed teen inquired as he looked through one of the books on the table before scribbling some notes in his binder.

The blond stared at Zexion for a few seconds before shaking his head frantically. "No! I couldn't do that!" he exclaimed, tapping a pencil on the table nervously.

"Because?"

"Because… uh…"

"You can't think of a single reason not to, can you?" Zexion rolled his eyes when Demyx nodded slowly. "Get up, get over there, and ask him." His tone held no room for arguments, so that combined with the look the intellect sent his way convinced the musician to go over to the spiky haired bond.

"Wow. I've been trying to get him to do that for a while, and I've never been able to." Axel commented as he sat down next to Zexion, but his response was silence as the aqua eyed teen glanced at him before scanning the various titles on the shelves. "Aren't you gonna watch and find out what happened?" the redhead spoke up after a few minutes of silence. His green eyes focused on the pair; Roxas blushed slightly and followed Demyx a little ways away from the group.

"He'll say yes." the intellect said matter-of-factly as he took some books of the shelves. "Besides, I need to study."

"Studying in the first week… the teachers are going to love you." the pyromaniac muttered sarcastically.

His attention returned to the pair. Demyx rubbed his arm—a nervous habit of his—and said something which Axel couldn't catch. The redhead couldn't see Roxas' face, but he didn't need to as the blond's response to whatever Demyx said spoke volumes. He cupped the musician's face in his hands and kissed him, and blue eyes widened in shock before Demyx responded by kissing him back. Applause and whistles followed soon after, but they were quickly shushed by the librarian, who pulled Demyx and Roxas away from each other with a scowl on her face. She focused the look on the other teens who were "causing a ruckus" (in her terms) which made them shut up quickly.

"You… were right." Axel stated, shock laced in his tone and his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Uh huh." the blunet murmured, his eyes never moving from the paper. He paused occasionally to write small sentences down, but that was it.

"So Zex, have you noticed anything peculiar about anyone else, since you're all knowing about relationships?" The redhead grabbed a chair and turned it around, a smirk playing on his lips while his feline eyes watched the petite teen's movements.

"I am not and never will be all knowing in relationships." Zexion snorted as he looked at Axel. "My ability is just being good at reading people. If you want to know who likes who, that is a simple task if you know how to read them right. Marluxia and Vexen have been in a relationship for quite some time now—I believe two months or so. Now, Hayner and Seifer…" The intellect rolled his eyes at the mention of their names. "They have been having sex for a while, but they do not want to admit they have romantic feelings for each other. As for Tidus, he has romantic feelings for Kairi, but does not want to say anything for fear that Sora will be angry with him." He raised a hand when Axel's mouth opened to interject. "Sora has feelings for another. Demyx and Roxas are obviously "lovey-dovey", as the phrase goes. Xemnas, our estranged principal," A small chuckle escaped Zexion's lips at the mention of his name, "is in a sexual arrangement with our astrology teacher, Saix.

"Sora's older brother, Leon, is in a relationship with Roxas' older brother, Cloud. I'm surprised neither of them have noticed yet. Riku's cousin, Terra is in a relationship with Roxas' brother, Ventus, and Zack is "crushing" on Aqua. Larxene is surprisingly capable of love, and is in a relationship with Namine, but they haven't told anyone. Pence is gathering the courage to ask out Olette, and I do believe Vincent has his eye on the young ninja—Yuffie, was it—and she is "head over heels" in love with him as it is. Your older brother, Reno, is in a relationship with his old friend, Rude. Now, is there anything I've left out…" His eyes trailed to Axel and a small smile gathered on his face. "Ah yes. Your crush on Sora." Zexion stood and went to different hall of the library, his sharp eyes scanning various books on the shelves.

Axel blinked stupidly for a few seconds before running after the intellect. "You say you aren't all knowing in relationships! Sheesh. I can't believe it though—Mansex and butt kisser, yes, but Hayner and Seifer, shit, never saw that coming." His mind ran through the various couples the petite teen told him. "Marly and Vex, huh, never saw that one coming either. Wait though, you said Sora doesn't like Kairi?"

The aqua eyed teen stopped and turned, snorting at the look on the redhead's face. "No, he does not, so you can ask him. That is what you were worrying about, wasn't it? Either that or he had romantic feelings for Riku, but as you can see, they are nothing more than good friends." The pyromaniac stood there, blinking rapidly—his look was quite similar to a fish out of water. "Just talk to him. It won't be that hard, will it?" The teen returned to his table where various books were piling up and opened in various places.

Axel chuckled behind him, which caused the intellect to turn and stare him with confusion in his aqua eyes. "Ah, my small friend, you forgot one couple in your grand list."

His hand stopped its expert strokes of his pen, and Zexion's eyes narrowed in confusion. He tried to think about who he missed, but his mind was drawing a blank. "Who?" he finally asked.

"It is where one has a huge crush on someone, but won't say it, and the other is quite smart regarding other people's relationships, but can't see that someone likes him. I'll give you a hint. One of them has blue hair—that's the one who's smart. The one who has the crush has silver hair, and uh, you're lookin' at him." Axel finished with a wide grin on his face.

Zexion gasped quietly as his eyes were focused on Riku. The silveret seemed to know that someone was staring at him, and his head looked at the aqua eyed teen. He smiled at him before his attention was grabbed by Sora again.

The redhead tapped his shoulder, and when the petite teen looked at him, he smiled softly—it was quite a rare occurrence. "Zexion, all of us have noticed it. Why can't you?"

Axel winked at his friend, went over to the other side of the room, and grabbed Sora's hand, dragging him to a secluded area of the library. The brunet turned to look at his best friend, who winked and gave him a thumbs up, well aware of the huge crush Sora had on the pyromaniac. His face went bright red, which went noticed by everyone, but the one person who noticed the redhead's nervous look was the intellect.

The petite teen sighed, quite happy with his latest accomplishment. He stood up and exchanged his books before his eyes focused on another row of shelves. A particular book on a higher shelf caught his attention, and the blunet cursed his height momentarily. "Now, how to reach this without looking like an idiot…" he muttered as he stretched his arm out, yet his fingers only managed to graze the book's fine spine. A scowl set on his features as he stepped closer to the bookcase, reaching again, but all he succeeded in doing was pushing the book back more. "Damn it."

He took a step back and examined what he managed to do. The book was pushed back further into the shelf, and the teen had a sudden violent urge to throw his hands up in exasperation. Instead, he cursed under his breath, but he blinked in confusion whenever a soft laugh erupted from behind him and a hand reached up, successfully getting the book he was trying to reach with ease.

Zexion grabbed the book whenever it was offered to him, and he turned around, getting ready to hurl insults at whoever was laughing at him. The words died on his lips when he noticed that standing close to him, with their hands on either side of his head, seafoam green eyes looking into his own aqua depths, was Riku. The silveret's breath ghosted on his lips, and his face was inches away from Zexion's own. A bright pink hue painted itself on the petite teen's face, and Zexion mentally cursed at himself.

"Riku… what are you doing?" he whispered, his eyes searching for any sort of lie, any sign that this—whatever it was—was nothing more than a dream.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Riku murmured quietly, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I want to kiss you, Zexion, but I'm not sure if you'll let me. I don't know if you know, but… I love you. I have been ever since I met you, but you seemed so far out of reach—so far into your own little world." His hand reached forward and pushed slate blue hair out of the intellect's face, and he waited patiently for the blunet's response.

Zexion was someone of great intelligence. He could solve any problem that was put in front of him with ease, and he breezed through his classes as if he was the wind. However, he was taken aback by Riku's confession, trying to comprehend that the silveret felt the same way for him—let alone want to kiss him. He bit his bottom lip in thought, closing his eyes for a couple of minutes before nodding slowly.

The silveret's smile grew wider before he leaned him, their lips connecting. A feeling, similar to an electric shock, passed through the petite teen as they kissed slowly, but Riku pulled away after a few minutes, oxygen being a key factor. Seafoam eyes searched the blunet's face, to see his reaction, but Zexion opened his eyes and whispered under his breath. Riku beamed at whatever the aqua eyed teen said, and he leaned in again. The electric shock was stronger this time as Zexion wrapped his arms around the silveret's waist, while Riku snaked his arms around the intellect, his tongue gently pushing against Zexion's, asking for entrance. The blunet allowed it, and the electric shock increased tenfold. Here he was, kissing Riku, the man of his dreams, the one who he loved and loved him back. He was in heaven…

**SMACK!**

Riku fell to the floor and muttered "ouch", cradling his head. Zexion burst out of his daze to notice the writhing silveret on the floor before the librarian grabbed him by his ear—within a few seconds he felt her fingers pinching his ear as well.

"This is a place of studying, not to release your teenage hormones! Now get out!" she screamed before shoving them out. She slammed the door and returned a few minutes later with four others, shoving them out as well before slamming the door.

Mutters of "ow" and "get off" were heard, and Zexion examined the scene before him while sitting on the floor. Sora was beat red with his uniform and hair messy, while Axel smirked before helping the brunet to stand up. He checked the damage to his ear, and aqua set themselves on Roxas and Demyx. The spiky haired blond was pouting and had a look of disappointment on his face, while… Zexion snorted when he noticed Demyx's pants were loose and his fly was down. A sheepish smile was on Riku's face before he helped the intellect stand up, his hand going into his slate blue hair and ruffling it gently.

"Did we all get kicked out for making out in the library?" the redhead asked, breaking the silence. Sora nodded and everyone began to laugh, but no one noticed the door open a third time and something else get thrown out. It was their bags filled with books, and Axel, apparently a good target, was hit with them, and he was sent stumbling down to the floor in a tornado of books. The group laughed, but the pyromaniac looked pissed before Sora patted his shoulder and murmured something to him.

Everyone gathered their books and began the trek back home, but Axel broke the silence by saying, "Hold on Zex, did you say that Reno is with Rude?" At the curt nod from the blunet, Axel cursed. "Holy shit." Everyone stared at him with confusion, but Sora had a worried look on his face. The pyromaniac gave the brunet's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Nah. Mom is just gonna be pissed that she won't get any grandchildren."

The others started laughing quietly, walking hand in hand with who they loved most, smiles on their faces. Zexion sighed to himself whenever he realized that he, most likely, wouldn't be allowed in the library anymore, but as Riku squeezed his hand in reassurance, he realized that it didn't matter one bit.


End file.
